Carly and Sonny Corinthos
| type = | official = Father Coates (second time) | gender = Male, Female | age = Sonny (31) Carly (26) | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (Sonny's parents) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (Carly's parents) Frank and Virginia Benson (Carly's adoptive parents) | siblings = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (Sonny's siblings) B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (Carly's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (Sonny's son; born 1985) Michael Corinthos (Carly's son; adopted by Sonny; born 1997; revised to 1989) Unnamed son (miscarriage; 2000) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1990) Morgan Corinthos (son; born 2003; revised to 1993) Lila McCall (Sonny's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) Josslyn Jacks (Carly's daughter; born 2009; revised to 2006) | grandchildren = Ben Westbourne (Sonny's grandson, via Dante; born 2013) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}} Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson Corinthos were a fictional couple on General Hospital from December 1998 to April 2007. The couple remains friends for the sake of their children living happy lives. Although Sonny has been portrayed only by Maurice Benard, Carly has been portrayed by Sarah Brown, Tamara Braun, Jennifer Bransford and as of recently, Laura Wright. Storylines |-|1999-02= After being convinced by his second-in-command, Jason Morgan, to return to Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos starts a relationship with Hannah Scott, a woman who bears a remarkable resemblance to one-time love Brenda Barrett. The two are involved until it is discovered that Hannah is actually an undercover FBI agent whose job is to bring him down and end his ties to the mob. Reeling from this revelation, Sonny begins a downward spiral, certain he is meant to be alone. Jason's girlfriend, Carly Roberts, comes to check on Sonny one night, leading to an explosive, angry, sexual encounter. A literally and figuratively wounded Jason discovers them together and, after much turmoil, decides to step out of the equation A panicked Carly discovers she's pregnant and tries to convince her husband-in-name-only, AJ Quartermaine, that he is the father. Sonny suspects the truth and demands that Carly and her son Michael move in with him. Just as it seems they are on the brink of having something real, Carly falls down the stairs and Sonny must make the decision between saving his child and a woman he is not yet sure he can live with. Sonny ultimately chooses to save Carly and the two grow closer as they mourn their lost baby on Sonny's private island. After they return, Carly accidentally causes Sonny to get arrested and they get married so Carly can't testify against him. The duo fall in love, but the violence in Sonny's life escalates and he is shot on the steps of the PCPD. Sonny and Carly reunite and renew their vows in Martinique. After a bomb is delivered to the penthouse, Carly conspires with the Feds to get Sonny out of the mob. A betrayed Sonny cannot forgive her. It looks like they may be over for good as Carly tries to start a new life and a nightclub with Jasper "Jax" Jacks and an injured Sonny winds up under the care of a mysterious white-clad woman named Angel. Still separated from Carly, Sonny sleeps with his attorney, Alexis Davis — an encounter that Carly witnesses. A distraught Carly winds up driving her car into the river. Her family and friends think her dead and mourn, but are elated when she turns up alive at her own funeral. Despite his indiscretion with Alexis, Sonny and Carly work out their differences and marry for the third time in Martinique. Just when things are looking up for the two, Luis Alcazar comes to town on a mission to get rid of Sonny. A suspicious Sonny fakes his own death and learns that Alcazar's goal is to ensure his claim on Sonny's first real love, the presumed-dead Brenda Barrett. |-|2003-06= Carly catches Sonny kissing Brenda on the docks and throws herself into opening a new nightclub. Her friendship with newcomer Ric Lansing takes a twisted turn when they wake up together in a motel. Carly finds herself pregnant again and fears the worst. In a successful effort to save his own life, Ric confesses that he never touched Carly and that he and Sonny are half-brothers. Ric's plans to make Sonny pay for the life he was denied escalate when he locks Carly in a panic room so he can steal her baby. Sonny and Jason search for Carly as Luis Alcazar's brother Lorenzo takes control of Ric's plan and turns it into a plot to take over Sonny's territory. On his yacht, Alcazar begins to soften toward the pregnant Mrs. Corinthos. After she comes home, Carly's empathy for Alcazar drives a rift between her and Sonny. Paranoid due to Alcazar's gaslighting of him, Sonny accidentally shoots Carly in the head while Lorenzo helps her through labor. Carly slips into a coma and can't quite connect with her family after she awakens. Sonny sees Carly and Lorenzo kiss and turns to salvage diver Sam McCall for some no-strings sex. Carly catches them in bed and begins a romance with Alcazar. A custody battle ensues with Sonny for their boys. While stuck in an elevator in the burning Port Charles Hotel, Alexis Davis reveals to Carly that Sonny is her daughter's real father. Carly keeps the secret as she and Sonny make their way back to one another for the sake of the children. Sonny stashes a pregnant Sam across the hall with Jason. In order to save his best friend's marriage, Jason claims to be the father of Sam's child. The truth comes out and Carly forgives Sonny. Carly's search for her father, federal prosecutor John Durant, proves to be no threat, but when Kristina Davis is diagnosed with leukemia, Carly's lie of omission becomes a matter of life and death. She tells Sonny the truth so that his bone marrow can be tested. Weary after years of lies and drama, the two separate. Carly strikes up a friendship with doctor Steven Webber. Sonny and Alexis put aside their differences as they fight for Kristina's life, but Ric, now married to Alexis and back in the picture, spurs on their rivalry. Tragedy meets miracle when Sam's baby is stillborn and the baby's stem cells save Kristina's life. Carly offers support to Sonny, even testifying at Kristina's custody trial, but the civility doesn't translate into a reunion. Sonny and Carly remove their wedding rings and declare their marriage over once and for all. Carly now finds herself pursued by Steven Webber and turning back toward her old flame, Lorenzo Alcazar, while Sonny considers learning a little legalese. |-|2007-10= |-|2011-13= |-|2014= See also *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos Wedding videos Sonny and Carly were married for the first time in his penthouse on September 18, 2000. They renewed their vows in a church in Martinique on February 26, 2001. They were married for the second time by Father Coates in Sonny's penthouse on June 28, 2002. They married for the third time at the Port Charles courthouse on January 16, 2007. thumb|290px|left|Sonny and Carly marry for the first time, 09/18/00thumb|290px|right|Sonny and Carly renew their vows, 02/26/01thumb|290px|left|Sonny and Carly marry for the second time, 06/28/02thumb|290px|right|Sonny and Carly marry for the third time, 01/16/07 Category:Supercouples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital couples